<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Path You Take by Aquilaaqua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623531">The Path You Take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua'>Aquilaaqua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot of a possible conversation between Kidou and Aphrodi after the Raimon v Kidokawa Seishuu match in Go that we were never given. Takes place after the match in ep 31.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Afuro Terumi &amp; Kishibe Taiga, Kidou Yuuto &amp; Afuro Terumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Path You Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu was not a perfect one for Kidokawa with their hiccups. But thanks to Aphrodi’s guidance and Taki Sousuke’s eventual corporation with the team, the team had come together stronger than they were before.</p><p>  It was amazing how the coach’s supervision managed to unite a team that was close to falling apart completely, Kidou thought. He was alone at the stadium at Raimon’s bench, thinking back to the match. The players had retreated to the changing rooms and the audience was trickling out. Someoka was kind enough to distract the team with his stories of his team in Italy for them to question him staying out here.</p><p>  Beating the opponent team pre-Aphrodi would give the Resistance a huge boost in votes, showing the flaws of the Fifth Sector’s soccer. But clearly Ishido Shuuji was not going to sit back on his fancy throne and let that happen. It was puzzling why he chose Aphrodi of all people and why Aphrodi accepted. Kidou was certain that the blond would join the Resistance, and he hated being wrong.</p><p>  Initially, he sent a message to the former Zeus captain when he learned he was back in Japan. However, it was never replied and it fell to the backburner of Kidou’s mind when he had to focus on Teikoku’s team and keep the Resistance secret from them.</p><p>  “Kidou.”</p><p>  Kidou tilted his head at the speaker, lips twitching into a smirk, “Aphrodi, long time no see.”</p><p>  Said blond haired man smiled back and sat down beside Raimon’s coach. “I have to complement you and your team. You put up a good fight for us.”</p><p>  “I could say the same for your team. Despite being your first match as their coach, you already had a grasp of your player’s capabilities and came up with a strategy for the pitch downs in a short time. Though, I am surprise that you did not know about this field’s traps.”</p><p>  Aphrodi listened to what his former teammate said and quietly sighed. “I want a fair fight against Raimon.” His eyes met Kidou’s googles with an intense stare. “You of all people should realize that.”</p><p>  “Then why join the Fifth Sector?”</p><p>  There was another sighed and Aphrodi tilted his head back to stare at the sky. “Nothing about me becoming Kidokawa’s coach is related to siding with the Fifth Sector. And nothing about this match is about determining whether the Fifth Sector or the Resistance is right. I only did it to save the team.”</p><p>  “And the Seitei let you?” Kidou snarked.</p><p>  “He and I do not want to see the team be destroyed by soccer, that is more than enough for him. Kidokawa Seishuu needed someone who didn’t make them side with anyone. I was a neutral party in this fight and understood the destructiveness of soccer better than anyone.”</p><p>  They sat in silence for a few minutes. It was not very uncomfortable between them. Neither interacted much when Aphrodi briefly joined Raimon but there was always a mutual respect between them for their skills and ability to break free from their past.</p><p>  “Why didn’t you join the Resistance?” Kidou finally asked the question that was on his mind for a long time. “I heard that you left the Korean national team and came back to Japan last year. But you kept on a low profile and never replied my messages.”</p><p>  “Hm, it’s a long story actually.” Aphrodi shrugged.</p><p>  “I got time.”</p><p>  “Very well.” Settling himself to get comfortable, Aphrodi began his explanation, “When I was in Korea, I did a few modelling gigs during my spare time. I met my wife during then.”</p><p>  Kidou perked up when he mentioned his wife. “I did not know you are married.”</p><p>  “We kept it a secret, but Nagumo and Suzuno knows. They were with us when we got married. She is a Japanese lady who was training in Korea to be a makeup artist. About five months ago, we found out that we are expecting twins.”</p><p>  “Then this might be late, but congratulations.”</p><p>  “Thanks.” Aphrodi nodded in thanks. “Anyway, I realized do not want to put my kids in the spotlight of being the children of a pro soccer player. I never told anyone about it, but it was because of my father’s fame that it drove me to use the Kami no Aqua to get stronger.”</p><p>  “I never realized.” Kidou said quietly. “So you decided to quit and return to Japan. It does explain why you kept a low profile.”</p><p>  “Yes. I later learned about the Fifth Sector when I got back. But because of my wife and my kids, I could not risk getting under the Fifth Sector’s radar and let anything happen to them.”</p><p>  “I understand. But that does not explain why you became Kidokawa’s Seishuu’s coach.”</p><p>  Aphrodi’s eyes darkened at that. “I was getting to that. Somehow, Ishido Shuuji found out that I’m back in Japan and where I live.”</p><p>  “…He didn’t.”</p><p>  “He decided to drop by to see me. I did not want to listen to him at first, but he showed me Kidokawa Seishuu’s matches.” There was a heavy exhale. “It was bad. Despite playing according to the Fifth’s score order, there was a clear divide in them and signs of infighting. He asked me to replace their last coach and save the team. I could not in good conscience let the team fall apart like that. That’s why I agreed.”</p><p>  “I see.” Kidou huffed. “Then, what will you do now? With the team united again, the Fifth might remove you since you have fulfilled your role.”</p><p>  “I’ll cross that bridge when it comes. But for now, I’m going to support my team in whatever they decide to do, whether it is to continue to side with the Fifth Sector or play free soccer.” With that finality, Aphrodi stood up and gave Kidou a parting smile. “I will take my leave. We should not keep our students waiting.”</p><p>   When Aphrodi rounded the bench, he found Kishibe standing awkwardly. The awkwardness grew when he realized his coach knows that he overheard their conversation.</p><p>  “Coach…”</p><p>  “Let’s go.” Aphrodi simply said. They walked back into the stadium’s corridors in silence. When they were approaching the locker room, Aphrodi came to a halt, causing Kishibe to pause as well.</p><p> “Coach, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop…”</p><p>  “How much did you hear?”</p><p>  “Just the last part.” There was a pause before Kishibe hesitantly ventured, “Are you going to be removed from your position?”</p><p>  “Who knows?” Aphrodi shrugged. But there was a secret knowing smile on his lips. “But for now, the Seitei and I have an understanding. He will not remove me as Kidokawa Seishuu’s coach as long as the Holy Road is happening, I am confident in that. I’m afraid the team is going to have to put up with me indefinitely.”</p><p>  Kishibe blinked but realized that his coach was joking and laughed softly. “We’ll follow you, no matter where you bring us to.”</p><p>  “No.” Aphrodi gave him an intense stare that made the captain squirm. “I can only guide and support you and the team. But what you want to do after this, it has to be a path of your choosing as a team as a whole.”</p><p> The words sank into Kishibe and he slowly nodded. Glad that his student understood, Aphrodi clapped his hands and smiled. “Now, is everyone waiting outside?”</p><p>  “Yes, they are already at the bus. I told them I’d come and get you.”</p><p>  “Good.” They started moving again, this time to the exits. “I’m craving for some ramen now that the match is over. Think we have time to grab something to eat before we head back to the school?”</p><p>  “We should.” Kishibe replied drily, “Sousuke was bragging about a place in Tokyo that he wanted to try out.”</p><p>   Their quiet voices slowly faded out of the corridor and Ishido Shuuji and his right-hand man, Toramaru stepped out of the shadows where they were watching them.</p><p>  “Bringing him in was a huge risk to our goals and the Fifth Sectors, but I’m glad that it all worked out.” Toramaru commented to his friend.</p><p>  “I knew that he was the best person to save Kidokawa Seishuu. No one knows how to overcome themselves better than he does. But yes,” Ishido tilted his head at his friend, “It was a risk involving him. However, <em>he</em> is already busy with Dragonlink and his next plans for Raimon. I will make sure that nothing happens to Aphrodi or his family.”</p><p>  Toramaru nodded in approval. “Good. But what are we going to do about those plans for Raimon?”</p><p>   Ishido only exhaled softly. “Nothing. But I have high hopes that Raimon can overcome it. And Endou and his team is there. If anything, they will intervene if Kibayama goes too far.”</p><p>  “Are you sure that you don’t want to tell Endou-san about your plan? You already told Aphrodi-san.”</p><p>  “Telling Aphrodi was a gamble. I’m glad that it paid off, but already at the risk of endangering his family should anyone find out the truth. I cannot do that to Natsumi and Endou.”</p><p>  Toramaru sighed at his friend’s stubbornness in not telling their close friends the truth. Already Gouenji told Saginuma and Aphrodi and it worked out for his plans for Seidouzan and Kidokawa Seishuu. Although, the latter was more spontaneous no thanks to the incompetence of the Mukata brothers who were the coaches before Aphrodi. He is not sorry to learn that all three were arrested for starting a bar fight after their removal.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>